<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got A Hollow Point Smile by thatonenoahkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705134">You've Got A Hollow Point Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenoahkid/pseuds/thatonenoahkid'>thatonenoahkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NOT GRAPHIC MENTIONS THOUGH DONT WORRY, One Shot, Tour Bus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenoahkid/pseuds/thatonenoahkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Ray were friends with benefits, but Ray could tell Frank wasn't feeling quite himself one night at a hotel. So when Ray approaches him about it, Frank brings up his insecurities and it ends with the two being adorable.</p>
<p>Fic is better than description, don't worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Ray Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Got A Hollow Point Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FLUFFYYYYYY! and angsty... BUT IT'S GOOD, I SWEAR! Enjoy! :]</p>
<p>(Fic name is from Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank and Ray weren’t exactly sure when it started, but at some point on the tour, they had ended up in bed with each other. And whatever it was that caused that, they liked that.</p>
<p>They lived for the mindless animal sex they had, both of them thinking the other didn’t have feelings for them. Hell, they didn’t even realise they were in love.</p>
<p>But they were.</p>
<p>So one night when Ray and Frank are sharing a hotel room, Ray is preparing for another great night.</p>
<p>The only thing is he had seen Frank acting weird all day. And not the normal Frankie weird. No, he seemed upset, but Ray didn’t want to bring it up. He didn’t want Frank to just burst into tears.</p>
<p>Ray gets out of the shower, and finds Frank sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and his head in his hands. His breathing is shallow, yet quiet. Ray quickly drops his towel and puts on clothes, and then sits next to Frank.</p>
<p>He places a hand on Frank’s back, and rubs small circles. Frank leans his head into Ray.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Ray asks quietly.</p>
<p>“I… Why do you want me?”</p>
<p>“... What?”</p>
<p>“I’m ugly, I’m not even good in bed, and I suck at guitar. What’s so appealing about me?” Frank asks. His tone is angry, but he sounds so small.</p>
<p>“Wha- Frankie, you’re not ugly. You’re so pretty, and you’re definitely the best person I’ve ever had sex with. Don’t get so upset, plus you’re such a good guitar player. How can you even say that about yourself?”</p>
<p>Frank just shrugs. “Because it’s true?”</p>
<p>“It’s not. Don’t put yourself down like that, it’s not true. You’re… God, you’re so pretty, I wish I looked like you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t,” Frank tells him quietly.</p>
<p>“I do. Here, how about we don’t have sex tonight? We can just… turn on the radio, and listen to music if you want. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>“Good, I guess,” Frank says with another shrug.</p>
<p>Ray smiles and gets up to turn on the radio. Some slow dance song comes on, and Frank perks up.</p>
<p>“Hey, you like this song, right?” Ray asked.</p>
<p>“I love this song,” Frank says with a hint of a smile.</p>
<p>“... C’mere.” Ray reaches out for Frank, who stands up. Ray wraps his arms around Frank, and Frank leans his head into Ray’s chest. They sway back and forth for a minute, and then Ray rests his face in Frank’s hair, which is still damp from his shower.</p>
<p>After staying there for another few minutes, still slowly moving back and forth. Ray leans down and begins to press small kisses along Frank’s jaw line.</p>
<p>“No, stop,” Frank says quietly. Ray immediately pulls away and looks at Frank.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You were getting intimate. I-I don’t want that tonight. I like this.”</p>
<p>“... Me too. It’s different, and I like it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.”</p>
<p>Ray smiles again, and he can feel Frank’s face in his chest move to a smile too.</p>
<p>This is how it should always have been.</p>
<p>This is how it should always be.</p>
<p>This is how it will always be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>